


skeeve

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“You saw some guy slip something into my drink when I got distracted and now you’re beating the shit out of him” AU where Sakura is almost roofied and Kisame gets in a fight</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">skeeve. (verb) to gross out; to digust; to make your skin crawl, sometimes with undertones of sexual deviance/perversion</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	skeeve

Kisame watched the pinkette laughing, her two guy friends next to her. He'd noticed her when she came in and his eyes hadn't really left her since.

The two boys had come in with her, apperently having met up before coming to the bar. Since they'd arrived, the blonde one been drinking the place dry, the bright eyed bastard didn’t even seem to be affected by the alcohol replacing the blood in his veins.

Meanwhile, the black haired one had tried to keep up, only to get sick to his stomach. He leaned into the blonde and Kisame wondered if they were just friends or something more before getting distracted by the slightly muscled, certainly fit, young woman beside them, whose face was alight with joy and amusement.

She burst out laughing again, head slightly back to expose her neck, pink hair dusting her shaking shoulders. Her laugh was loud and friendly and relaxed, but her sharp sea green eyes watched the blonde take the black haired one to the bathroom with care. 

He swallowed and continued to watch her watch the bathrooms.

As she was waiting for her friends return, he contemplated getting a drink. Maybe he would get up and talk to her while he was up too.

He considered the idea, sizing up himself and the people around her about to watch him embarrass himself, before he saw the pale-skinned, long-haired man next to her drop a tablet in her cup while her back was turned.

It fizzled and dissolved and Kisame nearly jerked in shock at the others bold move. Something about the practiced way he slipped it in had Kisame up, though, before he fully realized what he was doing. In a matter of milliseconds, he went from stupidly standing to rushing the man, towering over most of the patrons as he pushed through them with little care.

It was with a sick satisfaction that he found himself slamming his fist into the man’s sickly pale jaw, not once, but twice before the other could fully process it.

Yellow eyes, reminding Kisame of a snake strangely enough, winced as the owner of them ricochetted into the bar counter from the force of the blow. He looked pissed, startled even, but he was too stunned to fight back just yet.

Kisame didn’t stop there, oh no. He continued on, slamming his fist into the man's face again and grabbing the pink haired girl's newly laced cup, just to smash it over the man’s skull. The glass shattered from the force, spraying liquid and glass on both men, though the bigger showed no concern over it. Just anger.

The smaller made a whimpery grunt after impact, before stumblingly trying to tackle Kisame, pushing off the wooden counter to lunge-grab around the bigger man's midsection. The sheer force almost knocked the wind from him, but he grunted and tried to press his advantage of having more body mass than the little guy trying to take him down.

They stumbled a few steps backwards and Kisame hissed in a breathe as the shards left tiny scrapes that stung from the liquid that had been in the girls cup. Speaking of, the pinkette was staring on with alarm and worry, leaning away to give them a birdth, even as she catalouged what was going on.

Real sharp eyes, Kisame liked it.

Glass tinkled to the ground and the overwhelming smell of whiskey filled his nose for a moment as he was pushed a couple more steps back. This sucker was putting up one hell of a fight, and getting bodily rammed in the stomach with broken glass wasn't helping.

Kisame winced as he hit a table behind them, patrons screaming as he nearly collapsed into it, only to flip the man around and twist his arm behind his back and slam him into the table face first. Kisame was upset he didn't hear the sound of a nose breaking, but he was sure if he tried again, it would work.

A groan escaped the man as he continued to slide out of Kisame's grip somehow. All too soon, they were rolling around on the ground, beating each other to a pulp, fists flying and-oh god, did that man just bite him oh my god-hair pulling on Kisame’s part because it was so long, and the man under him constantly using his boney knees to slam into Kisame’s solar plexus, until Kisame got sick of it and did the same treatment with his fists. The glass under them dug in unpleasantly, but Kisame wasn't concerned as he pressed his advantage.

“STOP!” A very loud, very annoyed voice yelled at them.

Kisame pinned the man quickly looking up to see who was interrupting him beating this skeeves ass to find the pink haired girl from earlier glaring stonily at them. The man stopped stuggling for a moment to listen as well.

He blinked up at her, feeling his cheeks heat up all too quickly as he realized how unplanned this was. How bad he must look in her eyes right now. He should have stuck with plan A and just told her quietly about it, but... 

“What the hell?” She asked. Demanded. One of those.

“This man attacked me!” The older gentlemen under him squealed out. 

Kisame let go of one of the man's pale arms to slam his fist into his face, knuckles throbbing as a resounding crunch left the man's nose and a gurgling noise started from him as well as a strangled half scream. There we go, Kisame grinned a bit before looking back up to her.

“You just broke his nose!” She gaped, face a picture of shock, surprise and maybe... some awe? He wasn't sure.

“He… He put something in your drink while your back was turned. I saw him.” Kisame said dumbly. There was really nothing else he could say. “It was practiced, you know? Like he’d done it before.”

She stared at him as he explained before comprehension stretched over her face. She smiled at him a little, and Kisame wondered if getting butterfly's in his stomach was too high school for this moment or not.

“Thanks,” She grinned. “I appreciate this, but I could have handled it.”

“It’s okay,” Kisame told her, smiling back. “I already did.”

She rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head with a smaller smile playing at the corner of her mouth. He watched her, unknowingly holding his breath as she took out her phone from her back pocket. “I guess I owe you, don’t I?”

“Nah, I’ll have to buy you another drink though, since I crashed the roofies on his head.” Kisame murmured, ignoring the sudden sting of his injuries, the little reminder that they were there bring some focus back on them. He looked to the bartender, a friend of his named Hidan, with a look. A "help me fix what I did wrong" look more specifically.

Hidan rolled his eyes before pouring her another drink and putting the bottle down with little finesse. “Here, it’s on the house. Kakuzu is gonna kill me for making a slip up and not noticing that kind of thing, please don’t sue us.” He said as he gave her the drink.

She laughed. “I won’t, I think this guy had it covered enough for you. I’m Sakura, by the way,” She said the last part to Kisame, who smiled and held tighter onto the struggling man underneath him just a bit. The gurgling turned to a choking noise for a moment before Kisame loosened back up.

“Kisame, nice to meet you. Want to maybe get coffee?” He asked, smiling his best toothy, winning smile, hoping his blue skin and the scars on his face wouldn’t detract her from being interested.

She gave him a long look before nodding. “It can’t hurt. As long as you don’t roofie my coffee.” She said the last part in a monotone voice, making Kisame chuckle and look down bashfully. 

“I’ll try to contain myself.” He looked back up at her with another sharp smile, legitimately as his teeth had been filed to points.

She didn't look like she minded in the least.


End file.
